


Acrophobia

by Duchesse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self Insert, revali is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: After months apart, you are eager to reunite with Revali. If only it weren’t for your terror of heights getting in the way.[Revali | Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, before i became a fishfucker, i was a birdfucker thanks to hatoful boyfriend. and thus, here we are with a rito fic for revali's stubborn ass. i love him tho'.
> 
> if you'd like a second part, please give me some feedback that you'd like to see it!

“Welcome back to Rito Village, Adviser!” 

“It’s wonderful to have the opportunity to return. Ah, but I don’t see–”

“Ahaha, of course you would be here on official orders from His Majesty. Well, I won’t keep you. You’ll find Revali on the landing. Do tell him to fill me in at a later time.” 

“Of course. Your warm hospitality is a buffer to the chill in the air.”

“Hoho! My, you’re a true joy, Adviser. Take care, my friend.”

Beneath a pair of powerful wings that shone an iridescent blue and gold in the sun, the Rito Elder took a great leap into the sky and allowed the gusts to carry his presence from you to the peak of the village. You shielded your face from the debris of dirt and stone, shivering as your thick robes billowed about you, robbing you of the warmth you had desperately tried to retain.

With a groan, you fixed your posture and turned towards the village, eyes slowly trailing the scale of great stone which the people had nested in, and grudgingly began your ascent to the landing. While the Rito Village boasted many high ratings from tourists on beautiful location and spectacular views, you were never partial to returning to the village.

If it weren’t for the royal duties you were under oath to fulfill, and another motivation, you wouldn’t bother going out of your way to return here. The air was too cold, the feather beds gave you backaches that took the maids days to work out the kinks in your shoulders, and it was just too damn high up.

Nearly every enthusiastic greeting you received during your ascent were met with taut smiles and mechanic nods as you slowly climbed the wood stairs, groping the ancient stone beneath your palms as best you could. You never strayed too far away from the structure, a slight veer in the direction of the handrail sent your heart plummeting into your stomach and your vision swaying.

You had to continuously remind yourself that he was worth this suffering. The weeks you spent traveling halfway across Hyrule, the nights spent wide awake while the wolves cried, and colds you battled under downpours.

He was worth it.

While conquering this obstacle, you thought the same. He was worth everything you were enduring, just to see him once again and hear his voice. His letter were always so exquisitely written, often boasting about his great feats in extraordinary detail. Yet, there was a side of him that he reserved for you–a tenderness often seen subtly. At one time, you had complained that your favorite quill, a feather from an Eldin ostrich, had seen the last of it’s days and would need to request another. The next letter you were given had a thickness yet not a weight to it, inside being a quill he had crafted for you from one of his own feathers.

You always kept it on your writing desk next to your jar of black ink. Often times, you found yourself thinking of him while working and your mind strayed to fantasy. 

Even now, it felt like you were in a fantasy to have returned to Rito Village yet again. You nearly couldn’t contain the excitement bubbling in your chest and the heat your face when you caught sight of his back after the long climb.

Those white and gray feathers gleamed under the caress of the sun, the gusts that passed through shifted them beautifully. He looked as spectacular as the last you had seen him months ago.

“R-Revali!” you called out hurriedly, attempting to muster the courage to move away from the solid structure you braced yourself against. 

He slowly craned his neck to peer over his shoulder at you, calmly approaching you despite the beads of sweat on your forehead and discontent etched into your flesh.

“So I see you’ve finally made it up here. I was beginning to wonder if I’d find myself in slumber before you even made it halfway.” He said contemptuously, further elaborating his annoyance with a long sigh. He quickly scanned the neighboring nests and pathways for other Rito before offering an arm of feathers for you.

You stared at his feathers absently for a moment, switching your gaze between his arm and his face expectantly.

“Come away from there. If you stand there any longer, you might as well embed yourself into the stone.” Revali spoke easily, pulling one of your hands free from the structure and you away from your only pillar of security.

With your safeguard only but a thought and Revali drawing you closer, you had little restraint as you wrapped his arms around his thin waist. The leather armor covering his body was cold to the touch yet oddly preferable to the rush of nothing you had felt when he wrenched you from the wall.

“Wha… no-now wait a moment,” Revali hissed your name quietly, resting his feathers atop of your shoulders as his head whipped to the sides, scoping the again before letting himself relax a moment as he pushed you away. 

You couldn’t meet the sharp stare he cast you when he finally held you at arms length. A part of you couldn’t will yourself to battle the intensity of his glare from the dreadful pangs in your chest the worsened the longer he held you from him. It almost felt as though he were trying to punish you. Another side knew that you had done something risky to begin with.

This was a part of Revali that you didn’t think you could ever come to terms with.

“Are you so embarrassed of me that I can’t even embrace you?” you spat in a single breath, huffing in agitation as you shook his feathers from your shoulders and turned away from him, facing the colossal stone before you. It offered such a sense of relief that you doubted you would turn back around even if he apologized.

“You misund–” Revali stopped himself short, squeezing the space between his eyes to calm his rattled nerves. “No, you’re already well aware that’s not it.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” was your only response to him at that point. 

Revali squared his shoulders, tucked his feathers behind his back, and took yet another tentative look around as he circled to your side. Lowering his face so it was level to yours, you finally found the gall to look into the green eye observing you almost too closely. You wondered if he was trying to see through you, or perhaps even view your thoughts of the matter.

Seemingly sated for the time, Revali only offered a few words of reassurance, “Not here, not now.”

“Will it ever become here and now, Revali?” 

He took a few away until his back faced you, choosing to ignore the question you posed. At that point, the pain in your heart had become so intense that it numbed you to the gusts of tundra air from the Hebra mountains that whipped across your face.

“Come along now, Adviser! We have much to discuss! Namely how to further utilize my superior skills in your King’s quest for aid!”

You followed behind him wordlessly.


End file.
